


Check yes Juliet

by beloniika



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo can be very persistent. That's how Luhan found himself playing Juliet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check yes Juliet

When Do Kyungsoo glares at you with those owlish,unblinking eyes of his and his arms slack on his sides, but an iron grip on the clipboard that is suspiciously bending in half, you don’t have much choice: either you do what he says, or _you do what he says_.

Luhan knows it all too well, if the long dress he has been forced to wear is any indication.

“Kyungsoo, I don’t understand why I have to--” the boy repeats tentatively for what felt like the millionth time that day.

“Because nobody wants to, and somebody had to play Juliet,” Kyungsoo reiterates firmly, checking his clipboard.

“Then why not forcing one of the girls. Shocker, huh?”

“Aside from the fact that I don't appreciate your sarcasm, they aren’t even officially in the club, they just agreed to help us staging the play only for the eyecandy.”

“Remind me again why the theater club consists of only the twelve of us?”

“How am I supposed to know?” Kyungsoo looks genuinely affronted, “I thought having flower boys as members would lure more people into applying, but evidently it didn’t work.”

Luhan sighs, “How about Jongdae, his voice is shrill enough to sound like a girl.”

“This is a _tragedy_. He’d be too jolly.”

“What about Baekhyun?”

“I can’t stand him,why do you think I stuck him with tons of inane jobs?”

“Joonmyeon?”

“Have you ever seen him cry?”

“Wufan?”

“Really,now.”

“Oh,for the love of... Why me???” Luhan finally loses his patience,his voice rising a couple of octaves.

“Luhan,” Kyungsoo’s tone is murderously calm, his closed eyes and flaring nostrils aren’t a good sign, “you’re going to play Juliet because I say so. Suck it up and don’t trip in the gown.”  With a petrifying stare, he walks away to check on the boys painting the sceneries.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have picked such a cliché play, that has been staged to exhaustion in every corner of the planet, for a debut stage,” Luhan mutters venomously, stretching and pulling the clingy fabric of his robe as he stomps towards the auditorium doors, rolled up script in his hand.

“Pretty bossy, isn’t he?”

Luhan turns towards the guy who, despite being a couple of steps down, is _just_ barely shorter than himself. Taking in his blue attire and puffy hat (with long feather included) that he’s currently fiddling with, he must be ‘Romeo’, originally known as Chanyeol.

“You can say that,” Luhan sighed, “I’m—”

“Luhan, I know,” Chanyeol beams, “You sure have pretty,shiny eyes,” he observes out of the blue.

“Erm…Thank you? Sorry but I gotta go,” Luhan makes for walking away, but Chanyeol grabs the other boy’s wrist and hand and gets on his knee.

“Oh Juliet, Juliet, where art thou going, Juliet?” Chanyeol declares with passion, attracting the attention of everybody in the school’s theater and causing a few giggles here and there. Luhan, on the other hand, is blushing to the tip of his hair, just a few shades lighter than the gown he’s wearing, and eventually forces his wrist out of Chanyeol’s grasp, noticing Kyungsoo looking at the two of them with an unreadable expression.

“To the toilet, you big oaf,” Luhan hisses, picking the sides of his dress up to walk more easily. He stubbornly looks ahead, refusing to look back at Chanyeol who is indeed holding back from laughing out loud.

 

#

 

After Luhan has convinced himself to return, praying that buffoon of his co-star isn’t going to ambush him with more cheesy lines in an outdated language as soon as he steps back in the auditorium, rehearsals can continue under Kyungsoo’s sharp supervision.

“Scene of the balcony! Move the bushes more to the right, push the fake building on stage!” he’s a perfectionist who enjoys shouting orders when he has to.

“Couldn’t we just rehearse without wearing the scene clothes like every normal school company?” Luhan asks: a frustrated Luhan is an annoying Luhan.

“Do you want to continue arguing with me for a long  time?” Kyungsoo sighs, a ghost of a headache concentrating in his forehead.

“We risk to crease them,” is the sheepish comeback, in hopes of somehow returning on Kyungsoo’s good side.

The director looks at the elder studiously, “You aren’t fooling me, _hyung_ , we need to know how comfortable you are moving in these clothes. Suffer in silence.”

He takes a seat in the middle of the audience, “Everybody ready? Alright, action!”

“We aren’t on a movie set,” Luhan rolls his eyes from his spot on the balcony. On stage, Chanyeol is hiding his chuckle pretending to fix his hat.

“ _Action_ ,” Kyungsoo growls.

“O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name! Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet.”

‘ _Couldn’t we recite the modern Korean transcript?_ ’ Luhan thinks bitterly: he’s _so_ enthusiastic to be part of this play that he’s physically on stage and talking on auto-pilot, but he’s mentally elsewhere. He’s startled by Chanyeol’s fervent acting, who agilely (surprisingly so, judging from the four failed attempts of earlier) reaches the balcony and continues his speech, “I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptiz'd; henceforth I never will be Romeo.”

Luhan finds himself taken aback by the vicinity of a passionate Chanyeol. He only exchanged a few words with him when the characters had been assigned, he’s just seen Chanyeol around school and can’t define himself a friend of the junior; neither has he noticed before how pretty his eyes from this close are. This train of thoughts overcomes Luhan, who can only blush prettily and open his mouth like a fish.

“Luhan?” Chanyeol hisses and jerks his head in Kyungsoo’s general direction, “He’s gonna eat you if you don’t say your lines.”

Luhan blinks stupidly and backs away, “’m sorry, give me five minutes and I’m gonna be fine,” he cries out and quickly runs behind the scenes, followed by Kyungsoo’s voice reminding him he’s not a diva.

 

#

 

Kyungsoo is utterly discouraged, the past three hours of rehearsal have been a huge delusion with Chanyeol and Luhan’s inability to share the stage. The good thing is that it isn’t because of animosity between the two of them; the bad thing is that it’s because of the sexual tension that could be cut with a machete.

On one hand Luhan can’t pretend to look at Chanyeol adoringly (it’s his part in the play, after all) without becoming redder than the fabric of the audience’s seats; on the other hand, Chanyeol can’t stay serious while talking in an archaic language and keeps making weird faces to make Luhan laugh, succeeding.

“Can we _please_ finish this scene, so we can go home?” Kyungsoo asks to nobody in particular, but looks at his main actors. Everybody is silent: if even the director is so exasperated that he wants to leave, the matter must be serious.

“Sorry,” Chanyeol and Luhan mutter guiltily. Luhan glances at Chanyeol, who’s looking at him with an almost desperate look in his eyes that the older of the two cannot understand.

“Let’s get it over with, guys. Action,” Kyungsoo sighs.

Chanyeol clears his throat and resumes his speech, “I would I were thy bird.”

“Sweet, so would I. Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing. Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow,” Luhan-Juliet steps back in her room.

“Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast! Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest! Hence will I to my ghostly father's cell, his help to crave and my dear hap to tell,” Chanyeol-Romeo leaves the stage.

A relieved applause erupts in the theater, today’s rehearsals are finally over despite the many inconveniences.

Behind the scenes, Luhan gets the dress off with a lot of relief and throws it on the floor, earning a glare from Tao, assigned to the costumes.

“We really drove Kyungsoo mad, today,” Chanyeol comments with a guilty grimace, yet a glint of playfulness in his eyes.

“Oh, we so did…” Luhan instinctively glances at Kyungsoo, who looks far and busy enough to not be able to hear them.

“Uhm…you up for an ice cream to reward our efforts?” Chanyeol asks shyly, a trait of him that Luhan could have never guessed since he doesn’t know him too well.

“Sure, why not?” Luhan smiles and leads the way to the exit, “Bye, Kyungsoo!”

He looks busy texting and is possibly still mad at them, so he curtly waves them goodbye. Chanyeol and Luhan have just made it out of the dressing room when Chanyeol’s phone beeps.

 

> FROM: SOO
> 
> I expect you to drive me everywhere I want for the next month as reward for making you talk to Luhan. I didn’t know one of the most popular guys at school could be so inept at scoring with his love interest :P

 

Luhan is almost alarmed by Chanyeol’s suddenly coloring face, but the taller guy waves it off and speedwalks in the general direction of his car, typing away, with Luhan trailing after him.

 

> FROM: IDIOT #2
> 
> our agreement was only 2 weeks!!! ;A;

 

> FROM: SOO
> 
> But you got to hang out with loverboy after hours, two for the price of one.
> 
> Now stop paying attention to me and focus on that fine guy on your right.

 

They’re standing in front of Chanyeol’s car. He turns and in the distance sees Kyungsoo waving at him in an accomplice manner from the window of the dressing room. He glares and types.

 

> FROM: IDIOT #2
> 
> bitch

 

> FROM: SOO
> 
> YOU are going to be my bitch for the next four weeks. Have fun, bitch ;)


End file.
